Various types of garment hangers are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a clothes hanger for retaining the garments shape with an adjustable lower frame. Garment hangers are well known for hanging garments. The present device not only hangs clothing, but keeps them wrinkle free and enhances organization. The present device prevents the need to re-iron a garment before the garment can be worn and ensures that the garment looks professional and neat. A turnbuckle allows the device to be adjusted to accommodate both smaller and larger plus size clothing without the need for multiple sized garment hangers. The present device is producible in several sizes to ensure a proper seating of the garment to the hanger to maximize shape retainment.